The collection and disposal of pet waste has been an undesirable but necessary duty of pet owners for many years. Many pet owners and inventors have attempted to address this problem in a wide variety of ways ranging from the use of a simple scoop or bag to the relatively complex contraptions described in prior art references. But many of these devices may not be acceptable to some persons, and/or may simply not be practical. For instance, the simple use of a plastic bag to retrieve pet canine feces can present an unpleasant tactile sensation to the user, even though they are separated from the waste by the thickness of the plastic bag. This unpleasant tactile sensation can render the plastic bag unacceptable for use by many pet owners. In other instances, a variety of pet waste collecting devices are either too complex to be practical, or may include long handles and the like rendering them less than portable for everyday usage.
The present disclosure is directed to solve one or more of the problems set forth above.